


Under the Stars

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Stargazing, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/31/18: "galaxy, wolf, struggle"





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/31/18: "galaxy, wolf, struggle"

“That little misty spot there,” Stiles pointed out, “is the Andromeda Galaxy, the farthest thing our naked eyes can see. It’s two and half million light years distant—fifteen _quintillion_ miles, Derek! … Derek? Are you listening?”

“Mm,” Derek grunted, nuzzling Stiles’s throat, his amorous mood undaunted by the chill desert air.

Something about night, even absent the moon, called to his wolf, who craved only his mate.

“Then what’d I just say?”

“‘Naked,’” Derek answered.

“Can we at least get in the car?” he heard, and to which he agreed, with a little struggle to stand still clinging to Stiles.


End file.
